lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:- Darkchylde
If there's something you would like to tell me, please leave a message as the last one, sign it, and give it a title. Thank you. Welcome (Your'e welcome) Wow - I completely did not notice how far you've come on here. Welcome! It is actually nice to have an actual always-active user on here again; big people on this Wiki in the past seem to have all "left" now, except for our only Administrator, DarkLantern. It was beginning to get lonely. HiddenVale 05:05, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Awards for contributions Thanks for your categorying image files and your contributions. You may place what is below on your Userpage.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:17, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ]] On being an Admin Yes, you have a point that very few Admins are active here but you don't need to be an Admin to rename files and organize them. I would however like to give you rollback rights in which you can instant revoke any bad edit or false edit or vandalism as for being an Admin I'd have to think it over. You must realize that there are others that have been with the community for much longer then you like User:Wyvern Rex. and User:Nognix so my grants cannot just be instant. Like I said I'll said I'll think on it but let me know if you will accept ROLLBACK rights.--DarkLantern (talk) 21:51, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :You now possess Rollback rights. Good work! You might want to consider categorizing your Userpage if you intend to remain here as part of the community of active contributors like so: Category:Active contributors to this site.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Show me what the changes you intend to make to these templates before DOING it first. No offense, but the last time someone edited an important template it didn't work out right. Those templates are pretty firmly lay-out and excepted as they are. Leave a sample of the code on my page and if it looks acceptable, I'll allow the changes permanently. Good luck with it!--DarkLantern (talk) 06:34, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: I like it good work! Only one thing though, I don't know want that Dragon Slayer link is all about but you CANNOT have that in there.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:30, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Very good then. You can start adding them to the appropriate pages.--DarkLantern (talk) 07:58, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Replace it but let us procede at a steady pace with changing any other templates, they don't all necessarily need to be replaced all at once or at all.--DarkLantern (talk) 08:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Two things First-ly - congratulations on your work! You've done the amount of edits in 1.5 months that I'd do in 6 months, even when both of us are on other websites. (I'm probably on more) That's a very fast editing rate! But then, I only am active on weekends and on Wednesday.... You might even be the next Administrator in a few years, which is a big duty here. Secondly - on your profile it says you haven't read the LOTR books, or any others. 0_0 That's suprising. If you haven't, you really should (no pressure) ...as well as The Hobbit. If you have read them in fact.... ...you should obviously change the statement on your profile. Again, spectacular work! HiddenVale 23:14, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Your'e very welcome. Whoa- now you're at 803 edits. What labor! The Hobbit is overlooked and underestimated by many people who read it, but as a prelude to LOTR it is full of meaning. At my school there's a (small) Tolkein Harkness-Group that I'm a part of and we're doing this book first, as it happened before the Trilogy. If you however were to read the trilogy before the Hobbit, The Hobbit would be very blurry and/or mundane - its significance would not stand out to the reader. It's good you read that one first. (Watching the movies before reading the trilogy is a whole other problem....) As long as the movies don't crowd your mind so that when you read the books you become confused, you're fine. And now I'll stop blabbing. HiddenVale 17:43, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh good. To keep in mind, The Silmarillion is more of a history book, with many plot-lines that are on what happens in creation and the whole of the First Age (and dates are rarely mentioned). When you read that book will not affect anything else, that's an upside of it. It has many tragedies and has a style like the Bible and like Homer's Iliad ''(if you know what that story is like). HiddenVale 00:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Request for participation Great work so far! It would be nice if you could vote and/or give your opinion on the Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion. I'd like to conclude those issues. Thank you.--DarkLantern (talk) 16:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Figwit and Lindir situation We will wait for the official conformation. Thanks for the information.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:38, December 15, 2012 (UTC) About the merging-articles forum Since you make up at least one fourth of all the work being done on the Wiki right now, be sure to take a look at Forum: Articles to be Merged, especially the discussion on the Goblin page, and the merging of Giant-information; and then put down your vote, if you have an opinion. Thanks, HiddenVale 03:10, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for telling what date the Hobbit CD is coming out. Sharkey1399 (talk) 04:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) On Ekukanova of Deviantart's works You can't post her art here my friend! I know her through e-mails on permission to display her works and I know she would not want anyone displaying it without permission. She gave me permission to display three see: Melian of her works under strict conditions. I am sorry I will have to delete !--DarkLantern (talk) 04:42, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :A lot Deviantart people don't actually say they do or don't but some do but I prefer to ask for permission first and others should as well. As for some of the others here, I don't know where some came from or whether whoever created them would have allowed it nor can I prove whoever uploaded it did or did not ask for permission. I am acting on my personal knowledge of this artist. She would not have wanted her works posted anywhere without permission because she is a professional artist.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) On LOTR Chapters template Good idea! You can use it.--DarkLantern (talk) 11:17, March 3, 2013 (UTC) More amazing-ness I would not be suprised if ''another user had put that Edits-so-far infobox on your Profile Page. The next person to become a new Administrator on here will certainly be you. Major kudos, HiddenVale 23:25, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh and speaking of Templates regarding the amount of one's work, feel free to put Template:Active (in braces) as well on your User-page, to differentiate those that have done many edits and left (e.g. Gradivus for some reason) and those that presently are still big-time workers like you. :) [[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage 00:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you I just to thank you for participating in the improvement drive. My objective is to turn it public (as in Articles Attack) once the current one is dealt with. Hence why so far, it's only linked in my user page. Winterz (talk) 14:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Your favorite task Say since you've been the WIki's picture-categorizer, could you go through the pictures I've added shown in the Slideshow on my User-page and do so, for the sake of progress? Thank you! HiddenVale (talk) 01:00, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh my, you might as well be made Administrator someday just because of your extraordinary benignness! Thank you! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 00:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Khamûl Please add photo Khamûl before got the ring. (Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:52, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) Hmmm surely by now.... OK how are you not an Administrator yet?...you've even received a barnstar and I have not. And, above all, your larger edit count, plus you are more active than I am! I shall notify DarkLantern of what I think he's been overlooking. Don't get why he had made me an Admin. and even a Bereaucrat before he would you. ;) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] MyTalkPage' 05:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) referencing original artists Hi, I don't mean this in a rude way but why is the artwork (the illustration of nienor in particular) not referenced back to the original artist or at least to where you found it? 01:05, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Gosh! I still can't believe your not an Admin yet! There seriously needs to be more people in charge here or else this wikia might go down like a sinking ship. If there's a vote page for admin I'd vote for ya! :P Dairyman88 (talk) 17:23, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :There IS "a vote page for admin". Find it in "Recent Changes". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Spoilers Hi. I see you added info about the new Hobbit movie. Where did you see it? I saw it Monday night in a special advance screening in NYC, but it doesn't open here until the 13th. Since it's not yet been released in many places, I think we should use '''SPOILER ALERT:' for a while before disclosures of significant plot elements of the new film. - Gradivus, 14:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *Actually there's already a couple templates for that function. You may use (or , whatever suits you best) at the start and then end the spoiler section with . You should avoid touching the fonts like Gradivus proposed, that's the whole purpose of templates, otherwise it's going to get very diverse here, if you know what I mean. Winterz (talk) 15:47, December 11, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks! Existing templates be a good idea. ;-) - Gradivus, 02:32, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Capitalizing titles in citations For capitalizing titles, always use Title Case. Capitalize the principal words, including prepositions and conjunctions of four or more letters. Capitalize an article (the, a, an) only if it is the first or last word of the title. Never capitalize mid-title articles, prepositions, or coordinating conjunctions (and, but, or, for, nor). - Gradivus, 14:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :The above information is from the Associated Press Stylebook and the Chicago Manual of Style. - Gradivus, 14:56, December 15, 2013 (UTC) *If a title is also a link to a reference page which must be capitalized just so, you can keep the capitalization rules while allowing the link, like this: Flies and Spiders - Gradivus, 15:42, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Removed message Because I realized all that code was just there to make your fancy little signature boxes, not from using Visual mode, thereby rending the question moot. - Gradivus, 07:03, December 20, 2013 (UTC) On Support After having a conversation with Robin Patterson, I have decided I will cast my vote for you as administrator here. You know the rules and understand them. You do don't you? You are here virtually everyday and that is what we need given the fact that the majority are retired or inactive. What do you say?--DarkLantern (talk) 20:40, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :She's a bit weak at grammar, but that's not so important in administration. I think she'd be a very good administrator. - Gradivus, 20:59, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I am interested. Thank you for the support and consideration. Whatever I lack in grammar, I am sure Gradivus will make up for it. :) 03:42, December 21, 2013 (UTC) *LOL - Gradivus, 05:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Megaloceros You wrote, "Should we really keep this? It is a presumed type of elk." Sure, why not keep it! In comparison to stupid pages of ordinary creatures (rabbits, dear, etc.) which nobody needs an explanation of, a page that tell where the makers of the movie got the idea or looks for a strange looking creature that was used in a major Tolkien film adaptation seems relevant, or at least interesting to Tolkien fans. Oliphants are another example, although that one is canon. On the other hand, what's there now pretty much says it all. Do we really want to put the "Stub" notice to get people to expand it? The external link to Wikipedia should suffice if anyone wants more detail about the animal – I don't think there's anything more that could be said about the Tolkien connection. - Gradivus, 05:08, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :You're right, it would be better if we had some sort of citation from the makers themselves. As for Tolkien lore, I don't think it's any kind of Tolkien lore - did Tolkien ever write about elves mounted on elks? I don't think anyone "presumed" it except Peter Jackson probably wanted something cool for the Elf-king to ride on. He may have been inspired by the skeleton of a Megaloceros that's in New Zealand's Christchurch museum. - Gradivus, 05:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) *Why'd you shrink my photo? I thought it looked good like that. - Gradivus, 06:33, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "Elvish" Elk Can elk be of the Elven race? I don't think so. Why don't we use the more common term "Irish Elk" since elk are not Elves, and anyway we're supposed to use the more common English language term per LOTR:Current policies. Or is Elven Elk "the most popular or recognized" name? If there's good evidence for that, I'd buy it. And actually, since I've heard the term Cherokee pony used, I guess Elven Elk could be legitimate terminology -- but wait, how about ''Emyn Duir elk?'' - Gradivus, 13:45, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I answered you on my talk page, and then I moved the conversation to the Thranduil talk page to keep it coherent. - Gradivus, 15:20, December 25, 2013 (UTC) You will soon be admin Well, I think I've seen enough. You Ms. Darkchylde will be the next admin here very soon. You are most active here and concerned with organization and policy. I just thought I might tell you some things about things. These powers will give you access to a few fully protected things most notably the Main Page. I ask that you be very careful when you edit this if you do. It will also give you access to the rules. I ask that if you want to add a rule please consult me first before adding it as I was the first to scroll them down, we should work in concert because two admins in agreement would make the rule more absolute. As you know, the wiki is vandalized everyday (mostly by anons) you will face an onslaught of it an some or many may have to be blocked. You also should vote on Forum:Articles to be merged and LOTR:Articles for deletion also new rules for how long these merging and deletion should drawn up as long these issues can stay up, as many have been up for years and I'll next your input on it. How does this sound to you?--DarkLantern (talk) 15:34, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Advise You don't need to put the full " :: See this page as well. Will this help?--DarkLantern (talk) 11:25, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Congrats You are now an administrator of this Wiki. Obey the rules and be fair and you'll make it. I approve of your family tree line. You can start using it as soon as possible.--DarkLantern (talk) 14:30, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :I like your family tree line but it should have a Header like the old one House of Fingolfin or House of Fingolfin Family Tree --DarkLantern (talk) 18:00, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Go get 'em, kid! Now I'll be able to pester you to block the vandals I have to keep rolling back over and over because they won't stop. ;) - Gradivus, 18:05, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for posting the image of Peter Jackson's cameo in The Fellowship of the Ring, so can you post some more images of his cameos from The Two Towers to The Desolation of Smaug as well as the other cameos from the previous movies and the new one out in theatres please ( 22:01, January 3, 2014 (UTC))?